


扶她白枪呆使用感觉共有飞机杯之话

by orphan_account



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, M/M, 白枪兰, 高兰
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22184530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 双性白枪呆x兰+高兰
Kudos: 9





	扶她白枪呆使用感觉共有飞机杯之话

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [ふたなり槍トリアが感覚共有オナホを使う話](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/549139) by モヒカン幼女. 



“这、这是……”

以Lancer姿态被召唤的亚瑟王阿尔托莉雅感到了动摇。

这是Master一边说着“这一定是你所需要的东西”，一边递过来的包裹。包裹中躺着的是一个写满了下流字眼、色调浓艳的包装套盒。所谓的成人用品。这是阿尔托莉雅从圣杯那里得到的知识。说起来，圣杯啊，这种知识真的有必要吗？

似乎是取了“与那个孩子接通吧”这种不明所以题目的飞机杯自慰器。也没什么说明书，只是在盒子的内侧写着：

①脑海中想象着超喜欢的那个人！

②那么充分使用附赠的润滑液来♪插入吧♪

飞机杯的另一端是……？！

＿人人人人人人人人＿

＞ 那个人的体内 ＜

￣Y^Y^Y^Y^Y^Y^Y^

③来进行湿哒哒黏糊糊的爱之时间吧♡

※要注意的是飞机杯的感觉也会传递给对方哦！

——同时还附上了插画。哈？

“为什么Master会认为我需要这种东西……”

的确，作为女性的枪呆（Master是这样称呼的），像是自慰这种事情原本也应是不需要的。不过有点不同。身为双性的我，两腿之间是耸立着非常漂亮的阴茎的。倒也确实能够使用飞机杯没错，但是说到性欲的话，也只是一周一回的这种程度，普通的手淫就足以解决了。又不是像Master那样幼稚的少年人，并不需要特地用上玩具来照料它。

“这样下流的物品，难道作为骑士王的我不能使用吗？虽然一时间难以相信使用了之后能够传递感觉这回事，但如果真的是这样，那么就更加不能使用了。太可惜了……不，绝不能就这样放弃。绝对要试一下……想试试那个非常亲密的可爱的弓兵的话，会被蓝色的枪兵咬吧。当然了，我也想要避免没有取胜理由的无谓争斗。那个有着光辉之貌的枪兵也好，但因为他是讨厌卑劣手段的，这让我想要堂堂正正的正面决胜负压倒他，于是只得作罢。尽管如此，当我想到我忠诚的骑士贝德维尔的时候，我便不再是我了。只是想要将贝德维尔放在柔软的床上，轻轻地抱着而已，绝不是说想要做这样的抚慰者角色。但大概会因为罪恶感而直接回英灵座吧。除此之外，还要没有泄密的顾虑，还要能够忍耐住屁眼忽然被贯穿这种事的坚韧……”

有了。有想法了。如果是他的话，因为本就是我的骑士的缘故，也不用担心会对他人泄密，而且基本上都是跟高文或者崔斯坦在一起，无论发生了什么，只要我对此事保持缄默，一言蔽之的话，不就能够立刻应对了吗？

“兰斯洛特……抱歉了。”

就这样，兰斯洛特成为了枪呆的性欲好奇心的宝贵牺牲品。 

在“咕啾、咕啾”的声响之中，阿尔托莉雅将润滑剂挤入了飞机杯里，试着用手指插入穴中。确实是飞机杯不可能有的温暖，以及隐约散发着的像是真人的后穴一样的气息。因为兰斯洛特是花花公子的缘故，经常注意清洁卫生，那里也没有什么臭味，后穴的话只有着很浓的他的体味。稍一放松力道，像是松了一口气一样张开小嘴的肛门之中散发出了香气，随着手指的抽插而“咕噜咕噜”响动着。

但这正是需要忍耐的时候，好不容易将肛门打开了，不好好调教前列腺是不行的。尝试着将两根手指并拢，向着内里稍稍鼓起来的地方一下一下地揉压着。于是，刚刚还放松着的屁眼忽然涌上了一股力道，肌肉变得紧张起来。阿尔托莉雅开始慢慢地、仔细地按揉着前列腺的位置。

“啾、啾”地怦然着的肛门轻轻抽动，前列腺似乎感到很舒服一样，像是在呼唤着再来更多、还要更多，“啾~~~~♡”地绞住了手指。看来是差不多了啊，阿尔托莉雅猛然在前列腺的位置用力戳顶了一下子，将手指迅速抽了出来。

那么，屁股上的这张小嘴会“哈啊♡哈啊♡”地乞求着更多，磨人地张开吗？

“真是色情过头了啊，兰斯洛特卿……”

阿尔托莉雅的肉棒挺直地勃起，难耐的前液从马眼咕噜咕噜地溢了出来。她将润滑液拿在手上，呢咕呢咕♡地涂抹了两三回，便迫不及待冲着飞机杯的入口挤了进去。

这、这是！！这是怎样的绞咬着的紧致感！！插到前列腺附近的时候，肠壁哔咕哔咕地蠕动着，难道这是在对肉棒进行欢迎仪式的按摩吗♡♡♡

“嗯、喔喔喔！！黏糊糊的发情屁眼骑士♡♡♡好好地被我的鸡巴♡蹂躏吧♡”

咚啾♡咚啾♡咚啾♡咚啾♡

完全不像是在跟飞机杯做爱的效果让阿尔托莉雅忍不住摆动着有力的腰身，手紧紧地握着飞机杯。握力叠加了上去，让她发出了出乎意料的下流声音。

“唔啊———！♡♡♡♡♡兰斯洛特的黏糊糊的下流屁眼嗯……变成阴茎的容器吧！！！！以骑士王的名义！！！！化为童贞王吧——♡♡♡♡”

噗呲噗呲噗噗噗噗噗噗♡

而就在这样做了之后……

“唔……我真是个半吊子……！！既然这样的话就再一次，面对面地认真决胜负吧！！”

被点燃欲火的不肯服输的阿尔托莉雅努力压抑着自己再度变得炙热的阴茎，急匆匆地前往兰斯洛特的房间。

〜另一方面〜

最近枪的辉石周回也稳定了下来，让人终于可以充分享受没有出击的安稳日子。从高文卿那里接到了游戏邀请，因此来到他那有着茶具与棋盘的房间，正悠闲泡着红茶的兰斯洛特，这时发生了不对劲的事情。

突然之间，屁股上面有像是有什么冰凉的东西在爬来爬去的感觉。是什么东西泼撒上去了吗？这样想着的兰斯洛特检查了自己的屁股，倒也没有发现任何异常。 

“怎么了？兰斯洛特。去摸自己的屁股。”

“？总觉得哪里怪怪的……也许是我多心了吧。”

“哈哈，说不定是昨天踩到的蛞蝓的诅咒呢？”

“别这样！害我又想起来踩到的触感……呜哇？！”

这次后穴确实被什么东西侵入了。因其细小而没有很强的压迫感，但那东西却十分灵巧地转动着，搔弄着肠壁，像是被抽插一样的感受让兰斯洛特觉得并非是错觉。

“怎么了？这次是被蛞蝓咬了吗？”

高文已经移动了棋子，游戏开始了。

“喂……嘿，我只是撞到了胳膊肘罢了。”

若正在进行的游戏被迫中止，高文的心情就会变得很不好。正因如此，游戏开始之前两人才一同去了一趟洗手间解决了生理需求，来保证棋局的顺利进行。于是兰斯洛特什么也没有说，只得移动了自己的棋子。

“终于可以休息了呢。暂且能够悠闲好一阵子，你有什么安排吗？”

就在闲聊的时候，兰斯洛特感到体内的手指由一根变成了两根，并开始抚摸腹侧的凸起。他的腰部颤抖地痉挛着，铠甲下面穿着的、布料并不算薄的内衬贴在了乳头的上面。

“安排、哈……啊、没什么特别的呢。你才是、嗯、没什么安排吗？”

“既然没什么安排，明天一起去锻炼吗？”

“啊啊……呼、嗯♡随便、喔……”

“我可是要认真去的，要做好觉悟哦。啊，有太阳的时间比较好，明天早晨要一起去唤醒太阳吗？”

“啊~♡啊♡那个、要……嗯、哈啊♡”

“兰斯洛特，你从刚刚开始就在做什么啊？一直在扭屁股……蛞蝓的诅咒之类的，已经够了哦。”

“不……什么、被……被摸了嗯♡里面、被……♡啊~呜~♡♡♡♡”

“里面？裤子的里面吗？”

“屁股♡屁股的、啊嗯……屁股的里面啊♡♡停、嗯停手……啊？！”

咕溜♡♡一下子，手指被抽了出去，但在抽出的同时，兰斯洛特的前列腺被狠狠地、痛快地剜了一下子。他的身体像痉挛一样颤抖着，就这样以还被内裤紧紧包裹着的阴茎稀里哗啦地漏射出了精液。

呼——、呼——、就在兰斯洛特调整呼吸的时候，随着呼吸“啪嗒啪嗒”一张一合的黏腻屁眼深处，忽然被什么东西一气贯穿。

“啊~啊~啊~啊~嗯~~~~♡♡♡♡”

从口中吐出舌头的奇怪的高潮脸就这样展现在了高文的面前。但他只是饶有兴趣地看着，丝毫没有想要帮忙解决眼前异常事态的迹象。

应该是在兰斯洛特不知所措的时候，被阴茎直直地操入了屁股。他已经无法思考任何事情了。唯一能够清醒意识到的是，操入他屁股的那东西尺寸是超乎寻常的粗长，随着勃起充血而不断胀大，十分炙热。

“嗯啊~哈啊啊啊♡♡♡里面嗯♡♡我、我……啊♡♡♡变得乱七八糟了呢……哈啊、被玩弄得、嗯嗯嗯……嗯啊♡♡♡帮、帮帮我嗯~~~♡♡高、高文啊~啊~啊~啊~~~”

那个炙热的什么东西不知为何突然离去了。当兰斯洛特回过神来，才发现自己正趴在棋盘上面，将棋盘棋子全都折腾得乱七八糟。

而对于这样的事，高文一定会生气的，兰斯洛特这样想着，想要赶快道歉，大脑却仍旧茫然着无法正常运转，只能用高潮的表情面对着他。

高文若无其事地开始收拾国际象棋的棋子，“看样子今天似乎不适合下象棋呢，明天见。”

他这样边说着边站起来的时候，房门忽然被推开了。

“兰斯洛特，原来你在这里啊。省去了找的时间。”

来访者是以Lancer姿态被召唤的吾王。

“高文也在吗？那么刚刚兰斯洛特的样子难道不奇怪吗？”

“倒不能说是奇怪。只是令人吃惊的色情淫乱。可耻的是，我也忍不住勃起了……现在正要去解决。”

“啊，这么说，这东西果然并不是什么不可信的玩具，而是像咒具那样有效果的东西啊。”

这么说着的吾王举起了沾满白浊的、像是粉红色果冻一样的物体。即使不仔细看也看得出那是飞机杯。这是兰斯洛特第一次看到拿着这样下流物品的王，并不是想看到的画面。

“那么这个就给你用吧。用这个的时候，只要你脑海中想着兰斯洛特，这个飞机杯的感觉就会传递给兰斯洛特哦。看。”

“嗯？！”

王突然将两根柔软的手指并拢起，猛然插进了飞机杯的自慰孔中。那种感觉确实来到了兰斯洛特的屁股。

“这可真是太厉害了。”

“啊，你也试试看吧。感觉非常棒哦。我的话，就让他用嘴吧。”

鞋跟“咯噔”一声，来到兰斯洛特面前的王坐了下来，将她那与女性身体并不相符的巨根暴露在了兰斯洛特的眼前，草草握住了顶端便直接将肉棒挤进了兰斯洛特的嘴巴里。

“嗯啊~~~~~~~~~！！”

“唔……很好哦，兰斯洛特卿，再收紧一下喉咙深处就更好了。”

“嗯~♡♡喔~哈啊、呜嗯♡”

王的阴茎在兰斯洛特的嘴里不断胀大，太过粗大的阴茎塞满了整个口腔，连喉咙深处也被龟头死死地抵着，这让他感觉十分舒服。紧紧贴合着的阴茎粗暴地抽动着，兰斯洛特的眼睛里涌满了泪水，而视线的余光之中，高文正在撸动着自己的阴茎让它胀大起来。

“嗯……！！嗯~~~~~~~！！”

（求求你了！住手！）

虽然兰斯洛特用眼神乞求着，高文仍旧无情地将勃起的粗大性器抵在了飞机杯的穴口处。

“噗呲”一声侵入的鸡巴比王的还要粗大，一下子便把兰斯洛特的处女肛门的括约肌完全操开了。

而王的鸡巴持续侵犯着兰斯洛特的口腔，已经开拓到了喉咙的最深处。含进去的程度太深了，令兰斯洛特几乎无法呼吸，视野里全部变得模糊一片，差不多要晕过去了。

由于缺氧而丧失了气力，兰斯洛特像是少女一般跪坐着，手在身体的两侧胡乱晃动着，最终无力地垂了下去。他的腰也慢慢慢慢地，像是在渴求刺激一样，贴在地板上面向前蠕动着，蹭来蹭去，又勉勉强强地支撑了起来。从飞机杯传来的前列腺被猛烈撞击的快感让兰斯洛特忍不住用肛门紧紧绞着高文的勃起。就在他几乎要将眼珠翻进后脑的时候，嘴里含着的阴茎“嘶”的一下子被抽了出来，让兰斯洛特吐出了胃液。

“嗯、嗯……哈啊、啊~~~♡♡♡”

“啊，稍微有点勉强了呢。抱歉了。但是我这边也忍不住了，要去了哦，兰斯洛特。”

“哈啊……嗯♡♡”

沾满了唾液和胃液、完全勃起的王的鸡巴在眼前晃动，兰斯洛特的大脑变得空旷、发麻，眼睛里也浮现出了爱心。到底是怎么了呢？还想要、还想要，更深一些。

“那么，如果想被我的圣枪操进去，就让我看看你淫荡的乞怜模样吧。我的骑士兰斯洛特。”

被这可怕的压迫力与统领力震慑，兰斯洛特下意识地服从了。

无论如何都想要被严厉地对待。

想要被尽可能地残酷地支配全部。

为了尽可能卖弄淫荡地去乞怜，兰斯洛特努力抬起了没有力气的手臂，将因为没有脱掉就射精而弄得黏糊糊、污浊不堪、晕出一片深色的裤子扒掉，急不可耐地四脚着地跪着，自己用手指将肛门的边缘撑开，让它暴露在两人的面前。

“啊~吾王♡将下流的我——兰斯洛特的处女雌穴♡♡用您漂亮的圣枪操入吧，让我成为您勃起的枪的枪套吧♡♡这里已经因为高文粗大的鸡巴操飞机杯的感应而变得很松软了……用勃起的粗长鸡巴直接插进去吧，贯穿我的肠壁，把我操到高潮，哈啊……占有我吧♡♡♡♡占有想要服从你的变态骑士♡♡♡♡从现在开始……一直插着♡♡♡♡我什么都会做的……求你了~求你了♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡”

“嗬，看来是我赢了呢。”

啪啾——————

“哈、喔~啊啊啊啊啊~~啊~~~啊~♡♡♡嗯嗯嗯嗯~~♡♡要去了、哈啊~嗯……嗯嗯嗯♡♡♡♡”

从兰斯洛特的雌鸡儿上面流下了难耐的前液，地板和鸡巴的顶端被粘液连在了一起，但他却没有射出精液来。取而代之的是长时间的紧紧地绞着肛门，深入骨髓的像是女人一样的高潮快感。

他的脸被染得通红，眼睛不知道在看向那里，连闭上嘴巴停止流口水都做不到，完全沉浸在大脑被侵蚀的快感之中。

咕啾！！噗噗噗呲~~~~~~啪啾♡

肉棒♡咕溜咕溜♡啪啾♡咕溜♡咕溜咕溜♡啪啾♡

兰斯洛特发出了难以想象的声音，肛门被粗大的鸡巴蹂躏着，肠壁的所有皱褶被撑开，结肠口被温柔地操顶着，完全无法从高潮中脱身。

“啊~♡啊~~~~~~嗯啊~♡里、里面嗯~♡啊~~~~~~~♡♡”

“里面很舒服吧？那么让我们再往里一点哦！！”

阿尔托莉雅用魔力给足了润滑，就这样维持插着鸡巴的姿势，将四脚着地趴在地板上的兰斯洛特抱在了膝盖上，让他看着交合的部位。她释放着魔力支撑着这整个动作。

“呜啊♡♡♡♡♡太棒了♡♡嗯、嗯啊，不、不行嗯……嗯嗯嗯、那儿……那儿♡♡♡♡不……会、会坏掉的♡♡小穴会坏掉的啊啊啊~~~~~~~~~~~♡♡♡♡♡”

阿尔托莉雅结实的腰身支撑着兰斯洛特软绵绵的失去力量的沉重肉体，用力挺动着，鸡巴毫不留情地抽插操弄着兰斯洛特的屁眼，像是对待飞机杯一样粗暴。

“哈♡哈啊……飞机杯♡嗯啊♡变成飞机杯了哦♡我的、嗯嗯……哦~~~哈啊♡啊啊♡屁股穴、屁眼飞机杯、哈啊~♡”

兰斯洛特的眼珠已经转到了脑后回不来了，舌头也伸了出来，一直保持着色情的下流的表情，持续着高潮。

“兰斯洛特，操你的不止一个人哦。”

“嗯~？！啊啊啊啊♡♡♡”

高文忽然开始发力，一刻不停地抽插着飞机杯。由于是自慰用品，高文的鸡巴可以用通常难以达到的频率摩擦着兰斯洛特的前列腺。咕溜咕溜咕溜咕溜——因其操弄敏感带的动作太过粗暴，连飞机杯发出的声音都变了。

“啊嗯~啊……啊啊啊哈啊啊♡♡嗯……♡♡不能去、嗯……哈啊那里、啊~♡不~~啊啊啊~~♡♡住、住手……嗯、真的，嗯嗯、真的不行♡啊、♡哈啊~啊~~~~~~~~~~~~~♡♡♡”

噗啾♡啾♡啾♡啾啪啪啪啪啪♡♡

“哈♡啊……………………”

被迫潮吹的可怜龟头颤栗着痉挛之后，顶端悄然垂了下去。正如同突然四肢被抽去力气一样的兰斯洛特本人。

“唔，还是不够持久啊。让他躺在床上吧，支撑一下他的头，高文卿。”

“让他仰面躺着。”

兰斯洛特以方便被插入的姿态仰面躺在了床上，这次换成了腿向上抬起露出屁股的姿势。

“好啦，差不多该起床了哦，兰斯洛特卿。”

咚啾——♡♡♡♡♡

“嗯啊？！？！？！？！？！？！♡♡♡♡”

眼睛睁开的瞬间从正上方被操开了结肠，硕大的精神着的龟头直直地插入结肠内埋了进去，饶是兰斯洛特也再次翻了白眼。

“嗯、嗯嗯、啊……住、不要嗯……不要虐待我的屁眼了、嗯啊~♡♡住手、嗯、嗯~♡♡♡♡住手，求求……住手，哈啊♡♡求你们啊啊啊啊、嗯~~♡♡♡”

“你在说什么呢，兰斯洛特，这才不是虐待呢。这是爱哦。”

“嗯、♡♡爱？”

“我的骑士们都是我的，不会让给任何人的。兰斯洛特你也是，是将我作为王来爱戴的吧？”

突然，兰斯洛特眼中的泪水由对肛门被凌辱而痛苦的泪水，变成了因肉穴被王的勃起圣枪赐予爱的愉悦的泪水。看着看着，眼睛之中仿佛浮现出一颗红心。

“是、嗯♡是爱着的啊♡哈、……啊啊♡♡好幸福……哈啊♡♡”

悬空的腿勾在了王的背上，轻轻环住，想要十指紧扣，兰斯洛特这样想着，松开了紧紧撕扯被单的手，寻找着去握住谁的手。

“高♡文♡~”

“怎么了？”

“手、手可以♡握住♡……嗯、嗯♡♡可以握住♡吗？♡”

“当然了，请多关照哦♡”

“你们的关系真是相当好呢。跟好朋友做爱是一件幸福的事情，一定要用心哦，高文。”

“遵命。”

噗呲噗呲噗呲噗呲噗呲———！！！！咚啾咚啾咚啾咚啾咚啾———！！！！

阿尔托莉雅直接操着兰斯洛特的肉穴，高文激烈侵犯着感觉共有的飞机杯。

“吾王♡♡♡♡♡高文♡♡♡♡♡小穴♡♡坏掉了嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯~~♡♡♡♡”

“为什么会坏掉呢？啊，是因为我们的蹂躏吗？”

“不是哦♡♡♡小穴被爱着嗯、♡小穴穴、♡♡♡很愉快呢♡♡♡太舒服了……♡♡♡♡♡♡啊♡哈啊……要去了、还要……要去了~~~~~~~~~~♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡”

“唔，出来好多呢，兰斯洛特♡”

“哈啊，我也已经，再没有了♡”

咚啾噗噗噗噗噗噗噗♡♡♡啾♡♡啾咕♡♡♡♡

兰斯洛特就这样一脸幸福地高潮着，刚刚还是处女的肉穴变成了无法想象的红色，肿胀着，痉挛着，于一呼一吸之间咕噜♡咕噜♡地溢出精液。


End file.
